The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE09175’. The new variety was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in August 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the Osteospermum plant named ‘Astra Pink Yellow’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a proprietary Osteospermum plant named ‘C101’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in May 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately 10 generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘KLEOE09175’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.